


Bounding

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The L Word
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	Bounding

It's hands-down-your-pants-good when she kisses you. And that's the worst part, you think. The fact that you can't let it be just a kiss. You don't want to let it stop there. You want it to be bad, horrible, disgusting, but the fact is, this kiss, this moment with Lara suddenly in your arms is anything but.

Dana is hardly cold, and now you are warming again, your hands on her hips, hers sliding up under your shirt. There may be tears in your eyes; you taste salt on her mouth.

But you open the kiss, crying out into her. You suck her tongue, lick her teeth. They taste like tomorrow.


End file.
